Oliver's Other life
by Hriscay
Summary: Oliver Oken has an other life, Drew Evans. liveing his life as a star isnt that hard, but it is drawing him away from his one true love. Miley stewart. Will he be able to finally tell her how he feels or will he loose her to jake. Moliver
1. Rainy Day

**Id like to thank pwnguin for allowing me to use drew Evans as olive's alter ego name. pwnguin owns the name not me. Also I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters. **

**Chapter 1. Rainy Day**

Oliver was sitting in his room, all quiet. He was typing new lyrics onto his computer. Ever since his alter ego or other life (Drew Evans) started things hadn't been the same between him and his friends. No longer could he attend parties with Lilly or Miley. Miley, what a wonderful name he thought. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Ever since she moved to California from Tennessee he has liked her a lot. As each day goes by his likeness grows closer to becoming love. The only problem is that he could never tell her home much he loved her, they were friends and that's all that they could ever be.

It was sort of weird being drew Evans for Oliver because all of his girl-friends had posters of him on their walls. He would have thought by now that Lilly, who he had know since they were pooping in the dippers" could have figured it out. But no one had, the only people that knew his secret was his mom and dad.

Today was one of Oliver's favorite days, it was raining out side. His number one hit "Why is it so Hard' was written over a three day streak of rain. Oliver would usually sit up in his room with his lap top and just stare out the window for hours, watching the rain fall from the sky. He lives across the street from Miley. He could see her bedroom window from his room. At times he would be looking outside the window and he could see Miley looking out her window. Occasionally they would se each other and quickly look away. Other times he would be able to stare at her beautiful long brown hair, and her amazing blue eyes.

At the moment Oliver was trying to think about a new song he was writing. It is supposed to be finished in time by the teen people choice awards where he is going to sing it. Unlike his favorite pop star Hanna Montana, hew was more of a soft singing singer. All of his songs were written from the heart. All of the male solo artist were able to play the guitar, but Oliver no, he was able to play the piano. That's why everyone thought Drew was so unique and different. He didn't sing fast, he sang slowly and every concert he would spill his heart out for his fans. His songs "I miss you" and "Why is it so Hard" were all written from his heart. They all were sung only with the piano and nothing else. He had been thinking for a good 3 hours and all he had written down was this,

_I can't explain the sadness I feel,_

_Words can't describe it because it doesn't seem real._

_How does it feel to find true love,_

_Then have it ripped out and you fall to the ground._

_How does it feel to get a first kiss,_

_Then have it slip away like it never exists. _

The song was being written about Becca (idk her last name). They had dated throughout freshman year. Everyone thought they were the perfect couple until Oliver saw Becca cheating on him with Jake Ryan. Oh how much did he not like that guy.

Oliver hated Jake with passion. But he never did tell anyone why he broke up with Becca because he knew that the girl he loved, loved Jake.

During the middle of his heavy thinking session, he heard his cell phone ring. He got up and went to his desk and picked up to see who was calling. He looked at the caller id and it said Miley. His heart sank. He opened the phone and answered the call.

"Hey Miley what's up"

"Oh nada, what about you"

'I've just been sitting here staring out the window, looking at the rain"

"Really me to, im at my window, can you see me"

Oliver moved from his desk and looked out the window, he could see Miley, she was waving her hand.

"Yes I can see you. I love the rain, its so peaceful and calm"

A loud thunder screams thru the outside

"Oh ya Oliver the rain is peaceful"

"Whatever"

"But you are sort of right, the rain is nice, it's romantic"

"Oh and how is that"

"Well I mean my dream kiss would be to kiss the perfect man in a soft rain by the ocean"

As Miley was saying this Oliver was imagining what it would look like to be with her. He could see the light rain, he could see the ocean, and then he saw him and Miley kiss. Se was totally right the rain was romantic.

"Earth to Oliver, you there"

"O ya sorry, I was looking at the sports on my computer" he hade to make up a lie.

"ok whatever, hey can I call you back in just a sec, my phone is ruining out of battery"

"Sure Miley, bye" with that he heard a click and then threw his cell phone down on his bed. He looked at his laptop and started to slowly sing while he waited. He started to sing "Why is it so Hard".

For some odd reason when Miley called back his phone automatically answered. She could here him sing and she couldn't believe it; she thought he sounded really good. She waited a wile wanting to here him sing but then he finally realized she was on the phone. He picked it up and said "hi"

"Was that you singing?"

"Ya, I sing ok, please don't laugh at me, I know I suck"

"You really don't, you're really good, you sound like that guy………Drew Evans"

"O...um…really….wow….ya I guess…..sure"

"You ok Oliver"

"Sure, as great as can be, never better"

"Ok, well I got to go; I'll see you on Monday"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" click…….dial tone. Oliver still had the phone up to his ear. He was shocked; hoping that she didn't realize that he was drew. Naaa he thought. Finally he set down his Phone. He walked over to his window and looked out of it. The rain was almost done. He looked across the street and he could see Miley in bed. It was eleven so she was going to sleep. He just stared at her and just thought, _Way is it so hard, cant I just tell her how I feel?_

After staring out the window he got into the bed and fell asleep, his last thought on his mind was the thought of him and Miley kissing in the rain, she was right. It is romantic.

**So what do yall think, this is my first ever fan fic that I really like. I wrote another one a wile back but stopped. This one I am going to continue. I need reviews so I know how I am writing. Please review. **


	2. The Breakup

_**Chapter 2. The Breakup**_

_Miley was walking along the beach only to see the loves of her life. One everyone knew about, the other was here secret crush. Oliver and Jake were standing side by side. Miley walked up to them and said "hello"_

"_Hi" they both replied._

"_listen Miley", Jake said," I think you have feelings for mister Oken here, I need you to choose between one of us"_

"_uhh……fine I chose"_

"Miley wake up and come down stairs for breakfast, your going to be late for school" Robbie Ray screamed.

Miley woke up from here dream. _Was I really about to chose between Oliver and Jake. I love Jake, he's my boyfriend. Then again Oliver, o Oliver, how much do I adore him and his silly self. Wait this is not a dream, I don't have to choose. Oliver is my bffl, and Jake is my bf. Yay me. But what if I did choose Oliver._

"Miley get you butt downstairs now, you're going to be late for school" Robbie screamed wile getting Miley out of her long thinking session.

"Yes daddy ill be right down" with that Miley got out of bed and put on some Jeans and a shirt. She walked down stairs to see Lilly, and Jake talking about something. Oliver was no where to be seen. Miley walked over to Jake and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to get his attention.

"Oh hey baby, you're finally up, Nice to see you, you look B-E-Autiful as always"

"So do you Jakey, I'm glad you're here, Just wandering do yall know where Oliver is, he is usually here to eat the whole refrigerator" everyone laughs because that bopy was obsessed with food. They all had no clue how he stayed so skinny.

"I think he is home sick" Lilly said.

Miley nodded and thanked her for the answer. Then she walked over and ate her breakfast. Wile eating she saw Jake talking to Lilly in sort of a flirty way. She just brushed it off and finished eating. When she was done she got her backpack and told her buds that she was ready. They all got off and walked to school. Miley and Jake's arm intertwined into each others.

As they finally reached school they all walked to there lockers. Jakes locker was on the other side of school; he gave Miley a kiss that turned into a quick make –out session. Lilly was standing bye their side and finally had to but in because she was getting tired of seeing them kiss. Finally Jake walked off to the other side of the school. Miley and Lilly walked to there lockers. They talked a lot about Hannah Montana, Lilly was the only friend that knew about Miley"s other life. Finally they reached there homeroom which was also there first class. It was drama class.

After first period was over Lilly and Miley split up because they had different classes. They said their goodbyes and went on their ways. As Miley was walking along she was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into an open classroom. She started to scream but suddenly realized who had grabbed her. It was Jake. She was so happy to see him. She kissed him on the lips and then they started to make out. Her arms were behind his neck and his were along her waist. As they were making out she felt Jake's hand squeeze her butt, she really didn't like it but didn't mind he do it. After another 30 seconds of him grabbing her butt his right hand trailed up her stomach and started to grab her right boob. She did not like this and pulled away.

"Jake, I'm sorry but don't do that" he nodded and they started to make out again, but still Jake tried to grab her boob. She shoved it away the first time but the second time she had enough and backed off. She looked at Jake and saw that he had furry in his eyes.

"What's wrong with you, every girl lets me touch them when we make out, what's wrong" Jake screamed.

Miley said" I'm just not like every girl I don't like that, ok".

"Whatever, I just liked you because u were a good kisser, were over" with that Jake left the room leavening a broken hearted Miley sitting on a desk crying. After a couple of minutes she just couldn't take it anymore she didn't want to be at school anymore. She was still crying as she ran out of school. She didn't know where to go but finally realized that she could go over to olives house and see him. She knew he, out of anyone, could cheer her up.

Oliver was sitting in bed. He wasn't sick he just didn't want to go to school. He sat in bed writing his new song. The song was about Miley. He was writing some of it when he herd the door bell ring. His parents weren't home so he got up and answered the door. When he opened the door, his heart sank more then ever before. The one thing in the world he wished he would never see was standing before him. His beautiful Miley all covered in tears. She ran to him and just hugged him. During the hug he was so happy but so sad. He was trying to figure out who made her like this and then he knew. Jake.

**Ok well this is my second chapter. I needed to write it because I needed to break Jake and Miley up. Here is a preview of the next chapter. **

_**Oliver sends Miley up to his room so they can talk. He had to use the restroom so she got there first. She saw that his laptop was on his bed and turned on. She walked over and saw there was writing. She started to read the lyrics that Oliver was writing about her. As she read her heart sank. Oliver walked in and saw her. He didn't know what to do. **_

**Ok well there you go. Ill probably write the next chapter tonight. So you'll most likely see it tomorrow. I need some reviews so I know how good I am doing. **


	3. Piano Song

**All the lyrics are written by me, I own them, even thou they suck. Here is the third chapter.**

**Chapter 3. Piano Song**

Miley was crying into Oliver's shoulder. By now his shoulder was covered in tears. It had been about five minutes and Oliver was still hugging Miley. He felt so bad. He knew why she was so sad. He knew that somehow it involved Jake. For some reason every time something happened between Miley and one of her boyfriends she would come crying to Oliver and he would make her feel all better. That was his job in her life, to make her feel better. He knew once she was done crying a couple days later she would just be off with some other guy and he would just be alone wishing that he was with her.

Finally she had stopped crying and backed away and looked up at him. He looked straight into her eyes and saw all the hurt and pain in them. He could tell that something was not normal and this wasn't just a regular break up. Something had happen between them and he was going to find it out.

They finally walked into his house. He had a lot to drink that day and had to use the restroom.He sends Miley up to his room so they can talk. Since he had to use the restroom she got there first. She saw that his laptop was on his bed and turned on. She walked over and saw there was writing. She started to read the lyrics that Oliver was writing about her. As she read her heart sank.

_I think were meant to be,_

_You're right in front of me,_

_Thou you're my best friend you see,_

_Life's so complicated but you're always there,_

_Standing in front with your beautiful long hair_

_Making me laugh and making me smile_

_Don't you see………I love you Miles_

She heard the door of the bathroom open and quickly exited the word doc and closed the laptop. She quickly walked over to the window and got set right in time as Oliver walked into the room. He walked over to her and asked her to sit on hit bed. Once they sat down he asked her what had happen. She barely was able to tell him the whole story because she broke down into tears half-way through it. Oliver was just telling her that everything will be ok. She calmed down and finally fell asleep on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver just sat there and stared at her sleeping. He loved her so much no word or words could even describe it. He just stared at her. Finally he fell asleep too.

Miley was heaving the same dream she had before except this time there was no Jake and she knew exactly who she wanted it was Oliver.

Miley woke up about 2 hours later noticing that Oliver wasn't there. She got up and looked around the room only to see a note on the desk. It read

_Dear Miley,_

_ Sorry I had to leave but I had to go do something. I am really sorry. I will call you tonight I promise._

_With love,_

_Oliver_

Once she was done she heard her phone ring, I was Lilly. She answered and Lilly stemmed extremely happy. She had one two back stage tickets to the Drew Evans concert that night. She asked Miley if she wanted to go and Miley said yes. Once Miley hung up the phone she walked home and got dressed for the concert.

Around six thirty Lilly pick up Miley and they went to the concert. When they got there they showed the body guards their backstage passes and were allowed to enter the back stage area. Miley was supper happy, she had completely for gotten about the earlier incident with Jake. They were walking around and noticed the singer Drew Evens. Miley looked at him and thought he reminded her of someone. She was in deep thought when he walked over. He noticed her and almost bolted out Miley but quickly got control of himself and politely said hello. Lilly was in complete shock and almost fainted. She did her high pitch scream and then was completely embarrassed. They all introduced themselves and started talking. Finally Drew was called to stage but said that they were his special quest and can watch from the side of the stage. He sang some of his famous songs and then went off stage for a short break. He saw Miley and Lilly and talked to them for a bit. He was called to stage for his final song. He told them that it was new and that he wrote it about a friend. He told them that the song came from the bottom of his heart. He wanted them to tell him what they thought when he came back off stage. As he went on he was going to sing the song that he was writing the other night during the rain storm. The lights were dim, the band was not there, and only beautiful white grand piano was onstage. Drew walked over to it and sat down. He was partly faced towards the crowd and partly towards Miley. He started to play. It was in such a great tone that just the sound was enough to make your heart melt. Finally he started to sing. It was amazing. The whole crowd was completely silent, and no one was moving. Oliver was singing his heart out only with his piano to help him out. He sang the first verse, then the course, and then did a tear dropping piano solo until he finally started to sing the second verse,

_Always by my side,_

_I'll hold you when you cry,_

He stared directly at Miley,

_I love you more than life itself,_

_I'd give mine up for your health,_

_Girl you're the one I want,_

_You're the one I need,_

_But I don't know if you want me,_

Looking at Miley, after singing the verse, a single tear streamed down his cheek. Since the song was written quickly it was short. He finished with another tear dropping solo still staring at Miley. She was staring directly at him and there eyes were locked for the whole solo. Finally he ended and got up. He looked into the crowd and saw that almost everyone had a tear going down there cheeks. He took a bow and thanked them all for coming out. It was still silent. Not that awkward silent but the "o my god, that was so beautiful" silent. Finally after a minuet Drew started to walk off stage and finally every one started cheering. He looked at them and thanked them all for coming out again. Then finally he walked off toward Miley. He had no clue what he was going to do or say. He had no clue what she was going to say. Finally he puckered up the courage and walked up to her. When he got to her he saw that she too had a tear running down her cheek. He didn't know what that meant. Finally he got the courage to speak, he said………..

**Well sorry it took so long but I just didn't feel like typing. Im ganna finishe the story so don't worry I will be updateing more often. I need reviews.**


	4. Talking in the Dressing Room

**Chapter 4. Talking in the Dressing Room**

_Finally he puckered up the courage and walked up to her. When he got to her he saw that she too had a tear running down her cheek. He didn't know what that meant. Finally he got the courage to speak, he said……….._

"So what did yall…" he was cut off by Lilly screaming that she loved it. He then looked over towards Miley and asked her the same question. She still had the tear on her cheek and it looked like she was going to cry. Finally she said "it was the sweetest song I have ever herd, it reminds me of this guy I like". She said this starring into her eyes and she once again thought about who she thought he looked like, but her thoughts were interrupted from Lilly screaming that she had to go and use the restroom. Drew told her where it was and said that he would be in his dressing room when she was done. Lilly left and Miley fallowed drew to his room. Once they entered they both sat down on the couch. After a minuet of silence drew finally broke the silence and asked who the guy the song reminded her was hoping that it was him, well Oliver, which is him.

"Well it reminds me of my best guy-friend, Oliver," she said "he is cute, funny, nice, and just everything else" right now Oliver was just floating on cloud nine. He was so happy.

"Do you like this guy" he asked.

"Well, I really do like him now; I actually just figured it out today. I was dating that jerk Jake Ryan, but then we broke up… Short story I really do like him."

"O ok, do you know if he likes you" drew asked even though he already knew the answer. The real question he was thinking is that should he tell her who he was, or what he should do.

"I think he does, I sort of was snooping on his laptop today and read a poem he wrote, and at the end it said I love you miles"

"O wow, are you going to ask him out" he knew that the answer of this question would answer his"

Miley was sitting there thinking about the question and finally she answered, "Yes". Oliver face just blew up, if you can imagine the yellow smiley face, Oliver's looked just likes that. He was so happy but he knew what he had to do.

"Miley, there is something I think you should know," he started to reach up and pull off his wig "this is who I really am" the wig came off and Miley could see that Drew Evans was actually Oliver Oken. She did not know what to do; she was scared, excited, confused, and just about every other emotion in the world. "And one other thing Miley, I do love you, and will you go out with me, not drew Evans, me Oliver" with saying that he didn't want a verbal answer, he knew how he would get an answer. He looked at Miley she was about to say something but Oliver just started to lean in. Miley also leaned in, there lips were centimeters away. Oliver was about to kiss the love of his life. Now they were only a millimeter away. Almost touching, when suddenly a knock is on the door and it starts to open. A figure walks in and sees Oliver and Miley almost kissing. The figure gasps and Oliver and Miley look up at the figure and they recognize who it was.

**Who is the figure? Will Oliver and Miley finally kiss? Only I know. I'm sorry about the wait and the short chapter. I had writers block. I think the next chapter will be the last but maybe 2 more. There is going to be a sequel. Since this is my worst chapter I promise the next one will be the best. **


	5. The Beach

**Chapter 5. The Beach**

"gasp" that was the sound coming from lily trescots mouth as she saw Oliver and Miley's lips less then a centimeters apart. Miley and Oliver had all ready pulled apart and both of them were blushing a shade redder than red (if that can happen). They looked at Lilly who had the happiest but most confused expression on her face that either of them had ever seen. Finally after a couple seconds of silence and Lilly staring back and forth at the two, Miley finally screamed "what".

"You and him and awww and here and…..wait where is Ryan" is what Lilly mustered up and said. O great was all Oliver could think of he knew what he had to do.

"Lilly, I am Ryan Evan", he said to her. Lilly looked at him and just said prove it. So he did.

There was a small white baby grand piano in the dressing room. It was what Oliver would warm up on before he would go out on stage. He walked over to it and sat down. He played the song that he sang last.

_Always by my side,_

_I'll hold you when you cry,_

He stares directly at Miley just like he had done before during the show.

_I love you more than life itself,_

_I'd give mine up for your health,_

_Girl you're the one I want,_

_You're the one I need,_

_But I don't know if you want me,_

Once again Miley had a tear down her cheek. Lilly was amazed because she never in a million years thought that her best friend, Mr. Doughnut, would actually have a voice of a sweet and sensitive god. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes' her mouth was still hanging low. Finally she pulled it up and Miley, Lilly, and Oliver started talking and ended up having Oliver take Miley home in his limo since Lilly had to drive her car home.

The limo pulls up to Miley's house and Oliver gets out and helps Miley get out too. He is still holding her hand as they walk to the door. When they both arrive hey see inside that Jackson is studying the antimony of some female. Both Miley and Oliver are disgusted by this and walk the other way towards the beach. Once they arrive they find a good place to sit down and they start talking.

"Oliver, that final song you sang tonight, who is that song about, or written for" Miley said just trying to make sure that he wrote and sang it for her.

"Well Miley it is written about one of my best friends in the world" he said

"Who, Lilly" she laughed at the thought of him and Lilly being together.

"No Miley, it is about you, "he said "listen Miley, you are the one that I want you the one that I need, I just don't know do you want me" yes yes he did just quote his song but the way he said it was just breath taking, I know this cause after he said it his breath was taken away at that very second by Miley's lips crashing onto his. 1….2…..3…..4….5 finally she pulled away from what was only a couple seconds but seamed like an eternity for both of them. "Olive I love you" and with the words that she said Oliver knew his world was better than it ever was or ever could be, that night Oliver Oken was on top of the world. He was the most happy and nothing in the world could changed that. The first kiss that he had ever gotten was by the girl of and in his dreams.

After the words that Miley uttered, Oliver just looked at her, he stared into her eyes. They were lying down on the beach only a few inches away from each other. The sky was dark and the moon was out. The waves were silent and everything in the world seamed perfect. Oliver started to lean in and there lips touched for a second time it was a long and passionate kiss. But it ended way too soon for Oliver as Miley pulled away and sat up. Oliver sat up and looked at her; he just said "what".

Miley brushed her cheek, it was a rain drop. She knew her fantasy would finally come true. "o nothing" and she leaned in and kissed him, right as the kiss started a light rain started coming down. The rain drops hit them both but they didn't even seem to notice. They both were on cloud nine and nothing would bring them down. It was the happiest moment in there lives.

Miley and her true love kissing in the rain on the beach that was her perfect kiss. Nothing could make her feel bad after that. She would be happy for the rest of her life. Or will she?

**I'm sorry that it too so long. I hope this chapter was ok. This is the end of this story I am going to start and write a sequel sometime within a week. I will give you the summary now. **

**After the perfect kiss Oliver and Miley are happy, but what happen when Miley cheats on Oliver. She knows his secret but he doesn't know hers. He won't take her back so she tries and get him back with her secret identity. The perfect time comes when Hannah and Ryan must perform a song together for a charity concert. Will Oliver forgive Miley, or will she be left to be alone. **


	6. update

This story is finished but I have started the sequel finally to it. It's called Oliver and Miley, Forever? Please read it. Here's the link  fun


End file.
